The Next Generation
by AsukaNaohito
Summary: ON HIATUS It's been years since the Konohanin defeated the Soundnin. But a new and more powerful evil is beginning to surface. Can the next generation fill their parents' shoes?


Summary: It's been years since the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings defeated the Sound in the Second Great Ninja War. However, a new and deadlier enemy than ever before is surfacing. Can the next generation of ninjas fill their parents' shoes?

A/N: I have invented a lot of new characters. To help make life a little simpler, whenever I introduce a new character I'll include a character bio at the end of the chapter. If you have any questions about the characters, if I'm confusing, or if I make a mistake, please contact me about it. Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sob

Hatake Kakashi lazily walked down the halls of the Academy, late as usual. He was being assigned to a new team of genin today…It seemed like it was just yesterday that he'd met Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. They had grown so much in the last 20 or so years. Kakashi looked basically the same, but his hair was greyer than ever and the faintest of lines began to appear under his mask. He stood in front of the door. Just behind it was the new Team 7, the Kids of the famous Rookie Nine. Kakashi slid open the door, and felt an eraser fall on his head and bounce to the floor. He sighed.

The jounin surveyed the three genin, two girls and one boy. One of the girls was cracking up with laughter. She had long blonde hair, the same style as Sakura, an orange kimono, also Sakura-style, with tight blue shorts, and green eyes. Her arms were bandaged from her elbows to her hands, and she seemed quick and light, although she did have a mischievous air about her. She wore her headband around her forehead.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT! MY DAD SAID THERE WAS NO WAY THAT HIS OLD SENSEI WOULD FALL FOR IT A SECOND TIME, BUT HE WAS WRONG! DAD OWES ME 545 YEN!" She yelled. (A/N: 545 yen is equal to about 5 dollars)

The boy chuckled. He also had blonde hair, but his was in a short ponytail. He slouched against the wall, but his eyes twinkled excitedly. His elbow was resting on a large fan, the woodwork of which had mysterious runes inscribed into it. He had on dark brown pants, a long-sleeve fishnet shirt, and a light blue vest over it, with his headband tied around his right thigh.

Kakashi looked for the third member of the team, and he found her - sitting at a desk area, chin and nose resting on her intertwined fingers, a single raven braid over her shoulder, leaf headband around her neck. Her pale, pupil-less eyes watched them intensely. Kakashi somehow found himself speaking the same words to the new team 7 that he had said so long ago.

"Hmm…How shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say…I hate you!" The jounin had a cheerful look on his face, as if he had just told them it was Christmas morning and he had presents for them.

"Well…let's go then." The silver-haired jounin said. He left the room, and the three genin followed him.

XXX a few minutes later XXX

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." The Copy-Nin said.

The hyper blonde girl spoke. "Like what?"

"…You know. The usual. Your favorite thing…Things you hate the most…Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." The three genin looked skeptical. Kakashi sighed. "I'll go first, I suppose…"

He started. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business…But anyways, I have lots of hobbies." The three genin were all thinking the same thing: We didn't learn anything about him except his name!

"Now, it's your turn. Hmm…" Kakashi surveyed his students. "You go first, blondie." He pointed to the blonde girl.

"ALL RIGHT!" She jumped up. "My name is Uzumaki Haya! Yeah, that's right - I'm the Hokage's daughter! But don't go treatin' me special or nothing, because I won't be able to become a powerful kunoichi if I get special treatment all the time! What I like is when my dad decides to help me train! What I don't like is when he makes me work as a secretary in payment for the training…" She frowned for a second, then brightened up. "My dream for the future is to become the Hokage, and prove to everyone that I'm more than just the Hokage's daughter! And my hobbies…my hobby is to help my mom at the hospital. I like playing with the kids there, especially!" 'How interesting…' thought Kakashi.

"Hey, you with the fan, you go next." Kakashi pointed to the boy with the fan. He stood up, leaning on the fan.

"I'm Nara Kane. Things I like…Training with my uncle, I suppose, and inventing new jutsus and playing Go and Sudoku…wait, those are hobbies, aren't they? Things I dislike…hmmm…I don't really dislike anything, except raw tomatoes. I don't really have a 'dream' for the future; I'd just like to become a sensei." Kane sat down.

"Last but not least…" Kakashi gestured at the raven-haired girl. She didn't stand up, didn't even raise her chin off her knuckles.

"My name is Uchiha Kisho. I don't like hardly anything…I hate a lot of things. I don't have a dream for the future, I don't believe in dreams. I do, however, believe in goals for the future." Kisho stared straight ahead, furrowing her brows. "My goal…is to gain revenge for my brothers, sister, and mother." Her shoulders shook, but with rage or grief, no one knew. Then she relaxed. "My hobby…is to press flowers in books with my mother, I suppose."

"Well." Kakashi said. The new Team 7 turned toward him. "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training starts tomorrow."

"What are we gonna be doing, sensei!" Haya said loudly.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell." Replied the jounin.

"Yeah? What's our 'project'?" Kane asked.

"Survival exercises."

Kane wondered aloud. "Why is that a mission? Our academy days were full of survival exercises." Haya nodded, agreeing with her teammate.

"Oh, it won't be a typical practice. You'll have to survive…against me." The sensei snickered.

The blonde bombshell gave him a strange look. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, if I told you…You'd chicken out."

"Chicken out? Why would we do that?"

"Because…Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as shinobi. The other eighteen will go back to the academy for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66 chance of failure." Kakashi surveyed his students' faces. "Hehe…you're chickening out already, huh?"

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow at the practice field, so that I can evaluate your strengths and weaknesses. Bring all your ninja tools and weapons…And don't eat breakfast, unless you enjoy throwing up." The teacher turned away, a hand raised nonchalantly over his shoulder. "Eight 'o clock…Don't be late." He disappeared in a cloud of ninja smoke.

XXX End of Chapter One XXX

Character profiles….YAY!

Uzumaki Haya: The daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. She has long blonde hair, cut in the same style as her mother, green eyes, and a orange kimono/short dress-type thingie, ( I don't know what it's called…if you do, then tell me in a reply or PM, okay?) which is also Sakura-style. Haya shares her father's loud, flamboyant personality, and also wants to be Hokage. However, her reasons for wanting to be Hokage are a little different…She wants to prove that there is more to her than just "The Hokage's daughter". Also, she idolizes Tsunade, and wants to be a medic nin, as well as a strong fighter. Because of this, she helps out at the hospital where her mother works. She likes to play with the little children who are being treated there. She spends a lot of time training with her father, who later tricks her into doing the paperwork at the Hokage's office, claiming it to be payment for training her, and also claiming it to be good training to be a Hokage.

Nara Kane: Son of Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari. Kane inherited his mother's blonde hair, which he wears in the same ponytail style as his father and grandfather. Like his father, he can be quite lazy, but he also inherited a wild streak from his mom. He is just as brilliant as his father, and they often play Go when Kane isn't training with his uncle the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Kane carries a huge fan, almost identical to Temari's, except that the wood is darker and has small runes engraved into it, and the circles are blue rather than purple. He often finds ways to combine his mother and father's fighting styles and jutsus to create something totally new. Kane wears basically the same outfit as his father, except that his vest is a pale blue rather than tan. Also, he wears his headband around his right thigh.

Uchiha Kisho: Daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. Kisho possesses both the Byakugan and Sharingan. She has a male name because she was supposed to be born a boy, and was named previous to her birth. The name wasn't changed because Sasuke thought it to be a fitting name for his first-born child, regardless of gender. Kisho usually wears her raven hair in a single plait or a French braid, with a few strands falling over her face. She resembles her father rather than her mother, and is arrogant and cold, but around her mother and siblings she is more relaxed and gentle. Also, Kisho is very beautiful, and she possesses both the Byakugan and Sharingan, which attracts suitors from all over the country, as well as from other countries as well, even though she's only twelve. Her mother refuses to force her into an arranged marriage, and Kisho turns down all her suitors, refusing to make the same mistake her father did: starting a family before gaining revenge. Kisho is different from her father in one way…She values family and friendship more than anything else, and refuses to abandon them.

Sasuke's Past: Before the Second Great Ninja War ended and Orochimaru was killed, Sasuke betrayed the Sound and joined the Leaf Ninjas for unknown reasons. With Sasuke's help and information about Orochimaru, Konoha was able to defeat the Sound. After the war, Sasuke fell in love with the Hyuuga heiress, and they married. Sasuke promised to give up the search for Itachi…but old habits die hard. A year after the marriage, Kisho was born. About a year after Kisho's birth, a set of male fraternal twins, Daichi and Daiki, were born. When Kisho was about 3, another baby was born - a boy named Yuudai. Then, when Kisho was about 5 and a half, the last baby, a girl, was born on the first day of fall…She was named Akiko. Then, the next spring, sometime after Kisho's seventh birthday, Sasuke left to once again pursue his brother, Itachi. It was at midnight that he left. The only parting words to his precious wife were "I never loved you…I only pretended to so that I could replenish my clan…and so that my children could begin the most powerful clan to ever exist." Of course, these were lies, but Hinata believed them…Kisho had watched her father leave that night. She didn't believe a word he said. However, Kisho knew that no matter how much he loved her mother and her siblings and her, he wouldn't return until he got revenge. Kisho was never filled with lonliness or longing for her father. Instead, she was filled with rage. She would personally hunt down and kill Sasuke. She would make sure he never came near her family again. And if Sasuke hadn't gotten to Itachi yet, she would hunt him down and kill her uncle, too, for taking her father away from her. Kisho promised herself that she would gain revenge for herself, for her brothers and sisters, and for the generations to come. 


End file.
